


Remember the Heroes

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Grumman is fuhrer, Memorial Day, Post Manga, squint and you miss it edwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: This takes place exactly a month after the Promised Day.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Elicia Hughes, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 4





	Remember the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place exactly a month after the Promised Day.

Edward walked into Mustang's office, a determined air about him. Mustang saw him throw something in his direction. He heard a loud thump on the desk and when he looked down, he saw a silver pocket watch. He frowned.

"What's this about, Fullmetal?" he asked.

"My state alchemist watch," Ed said solemnly, "You can have it back. I can't do alchemy anymore so there's no point in me having it." He stared at Mustang evenly. Mustang raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're quitting the military?"

Ed nodded, "But, there's still one last thing I wanna do." he smiled sadly. "Do you think you could give me a new uniform? I've grown out of mine." Mustang dropped his pen. Edward Elric was asking to wear a uniform? What has this world come to?

"Is this for the ceremony?" he asked somberly. Ed nodded.

"All right, Fullmetal. I'll get both you and Alphonse uniforms." He stood to meet Ed's confused golden gaze and added, "He may not have been official, but he was technically in the military along with you."

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were both at the Central Cemetery, saluting respectfully, both wearing military uniforms, while listening to Fuhrer Grumman's speech.

"…It has been exactly a month since the Promised Day. From now on, we will honor all the heroes of our country on this day each year. This day shall be known as Commemoration Day, for commemoration of the people who fought for our country." Grumman finished. At the end of his speech, a couple of soldiers pointed their guns up to the sky, and rang a few shots while the crowd applauded. Edward bowed his head respectfully along with his brother and the other soldiers. When the ceremony was over, he walked around the cemetery, silently honoring all the graves, even those he didn't know. Al still didn't have all his strength back, so he was resting on a bench around 100 yards away. When he came across Hughes' grave, he got broken out of his thoughts when Gracia and Elysia walked up to him, carrying atleast 5 bouquets of flowers.

"Big Brother!" Elysia ran over to him happily. She was holding a bouquet of roses that were bigger than her and Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight of the cute little girl tripping over the delicate flowers. When she reached him, she thrust the roses into his arms. Before he had time to say anything, she gave him a huge hug.

"You're my hero, Big Brother." She said sweetly. He widened his eyes at her big grin.

"What's this all about?" he asked embarrassed as Gracia finally caught up to the 4 year old.

Gracia chuckled. "This day isn't just for honoring the deceased heroes, Edward. They're for the ones who are still alive as well." He held his breath and smiled softly. He knelt down so he could be eye to eye with the little girl.

"Thank you, Elysia." He grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Make sure you give some flowers to Al too, okay?" he said serious. She gave him a slightly blank look.

"Well, of course! He's my hero too!" she said matter of factly, "And so is big sister! Is she here?" Ed frowned.

"No, she's not. She's at home, but I'll make sure to let her know that." he said gently. Elysia gave him a cute smile, then thrust another bouquet of roses in his arms. He wasn't sure if he could hold more.

"Can you give these to her for me, too?" she asked excitedly. Ed raised his eyebrows and felt a little heat rush to his cheeks.

"Couldn't Al do it?" he asked, discomfort obvious. She giggled, clearly amused and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Nope. It has to be you, Big Brother. Will you promise me?" she held out her pinky. He sighed and gave in.

"O-of course." He stuttered nervously, intertwining his pinky with hers. She smiled broadly and pranced off in Al's direction. Gracia chuckled at her energy.

"That uniform looks good on you, by the way. You've grown so much since I first met you. I know Maes would've wanted to see the day when you and your brother fulfilled your dreams." She said sadly as she started running to catch up with her boisterous daughter.

* * *

"Hey Fullmetal!" Ed turned his head to meet the eyes of the familiar voice. He barely had time to think before he reached out his hand to catch whatever was thrown his way before it hit him.

He opened his palm and furrowed his brow at the gleaming silver pocketwatch.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked confused. Mustang smirked smugly.

"I'm paying you back with that watch, so keep it. After all, you know I don't like being indebted to you."

"Paying me back for what?" Ed asked blankly.

"For coming to this ceremony. I appreciate it. Hughes would have, too." He said the last part almost sadly. Then he got an arrogant smirk. "Besides, you ruined it by engraving the inside anyway, so you might as well keep it." He said haughtily. Ed glowered and tightened his fist around the silver watch.

"Fine, if you insist." he grumbled, but Mustang could tell that he appreciated it. The blond narrowed his eyes at him. "Bastard."

"Pipsqueak." He retorted. Ed twitched and scowled heavily.

"Who are you calling so tiny you could see him under a microscope?" he pouted.

Mustang raised his eyebrows in amusement. Old habits really did die hard, but as he got a closer look at the blond, he thought he caught a small glint in the teenager's eye.

He patted Fullmetal's shoulder and headed towards Hughes' grave. As he stood in front of his best friends tomb, he started to wonder if the blond prodigy had only reacted negatively to his height reference for good measure. Call him crazy, but Ed seemed rather half-hearted in his rant.

Mustang smiled to himself fondly. It seemed the former alchemist had finally grown up, both physically and mentally. Sure, the kid, no he was a young man now, Mustang corrected himself. He may be quitting the military, but he would be remembered around here for a long time to come. After all, no one, no matter how hard they try, can ever forget the "Hero of the People", otherwise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Or as Mustang and the others knew him by now…

Edward Elric.

 _Brigadier General Maes Hughes. 1885-1914,_ Roy read the tombstone silently to himself. He was another man who had made his mark in the military, who had invited himself in Roy's life, and who had made an imprint on his heart as well. He was another man who would never be forgotten. After all, heroes were meant to be remembered forever and to become legends for the future generations.


End file.
